The present disclosure relates to flexible grips of the type employed on implement handles such as tools and sporting goods. Flexible grips are often assembled over a solid or hollow handle of hand tools such as hammers, hatchets and axes and sporting goods such as tennis rackets, golf clubs, and the like. Flexible grips for the aforesaid applications are usually molded of flexible material such as rubber, elastomeric material or highly plasticized plastic material to give a resilient or “soft” feel to the individual applying a hand hold to the grip portion of the handle of the implement.
Heretofore, flexible molded hand grips have been provided with either a textured surface, or a smooth or “shiny” surface from the mold dependent upon the desired finish and appearance of the grip. It has also been known to provide portions of the grip provided with recessed patterns or designs for giving an aesthetic appearance to the grip or for providing a decorative design logo.
The advantages of a smooth or “shiny” grip are that when employed on a material of sufficient softness, a “tacky” or “sticky” feel is exhibited to the user thereby improving the frictional retention of the grip in the user's hand upon usage, as for example where the implement is swung with force and speed as is the case for a hammer or golf club.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of improving the gripability and aesthetic appearance of a flexible grip for an implement.